Ceux épris de Liberté FR Version
by Anasu
Summary: Romance/Drama/Humour. Une histoire racontée tour à tour à travers les yeux de Belgique puis de Pays-Bas et parfois, d'autres personnages. M par sécurité. Quelques couples à venir, ainsi qu'un meilleur résumé à la fin de la fiction !
1. Esquisses de l'enfance

Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et tous les droits sur le copyright vont à leurs auteurs respectifs.  
Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

**Louise's POV**

Je m'appelle Louise Verheyen. Mon nom ne vous dit sûrement rien car vous ne m'avez probablement jamais remarquée auparavant. Je ne suis pas le genre de fillette qui frappe ou attire le regard ; cheveux blonds et lisses parfois attachés par un ruban, yeux vert émeraude, petite taille, bref, je suis d'une honteuse banalité.  
Je suis une enfant capricieuse aux humeurs changeantes, une peste aux mille ruses, et cela fait longtemps que les pâtisseries m'ont livré tous leurs secrets.

Nous sommes cinq dans la famille mes frères, mes parents et moi. Du moins nous _étions _serait plus correct.  
Nous vivions une petite vie tranquille à l'abri des guerres, confortablement logés dans notre campagne recluse. Nous basions la plupart de nos besoins sur l'agriculture de nos produits et nos revenus financiers sur des échanges avec les pays étrangers. Nous nous levions et nous couchions avec les poules, nos journées nous les passions dans la ferme à nous occuper des bêtes, à labourer la terre, à ranger la grange, et parfois, mon grand frère et moi nous échappions discrètement pour jouer dans la paille ensemble.  
C'était une douce existence bercée d'insouciance et de clarté. Bien sûr, il y avait parfois des zones d'ombre, qu'elles soient dues à la baisse des récoltes ou les intempéries locales, mais le plus souvent c'était mes disputes incessantes avec Anthonij qui faisaient trembler les murs de notre ferme ;

* * *

_-Maman ! Pays-Bas m'a encore volé mon ruban ! pleurnichais-je.  
-C'est pas vrai, c'est toi qui as été assez gourde pour le perdre dans la paille ! rétorquait-il.  
-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? disais-je.  
-Pas'que t'es Belgique, et que t'es pas plus maline qu'un manche à balai, natuurlijk ! disait-il en croisant fièrement les bras sur son torse bombé, insistant sur ce dernier mot comme pour souligner l'évidence de ma bêtise. Mais je savais pertinemment qu'il était le voleur.  
-Maman ! criais-je,faute de meilleure défense. La voix lasse de ma mère venant de la cuisine chantonnait un « soyez gentils l'un envers l'autre » en guise de réponse et bientôt, Pays-Bas me tirait la langue en agitant mon ruban du bout des doigts.  
Finalement, cela se terminait toujours de la même manière Anthonij ne supportait plus mes pleurs de petite sœur malheureuse, il me rendait ce qui m'était dû et m'embrassait sur la joue en signe d'excuse avant de partir surveiller notre petit frère, Luxembourg._

* * *

Nous ne manquions d'absolument rien. Mon enfance fut si idéale qu'elle approchait de l'utopie. Mais dans tout monde, il faut un équilibre. Apportez une certaine dose de bonheur, vous pouvez être sûr que la même quantité de malheur vous sera fournie – que vous vous y attendiez, ou non. Ce moment, cette chute, ce carrefour au coin de ma vie, je le revis un soir sur deux. J'émerge alors d'un cauchemar dont les dernières sensations me procurent encore leurs sueurs froides et la fièvre, et d'un cri d'effroi, je transperce la nuit.

**Anthonij's POV**

Je me réveillai en sursaut au cri de ma sœur. Mes yeux s'habituèrent progressivement à la noirceur ambiante et je finis par la discerner clairement. Le visage de profil, la bouche entr'ouverte par où s'échappait son souffle haletant, le regard perdu dans le vague, ses cheveux dont beaucoup lui collaient à la peau du cou et du visage, trempés de sueur je ne mis pas longtemps à émettre une conclusion : elle avait encore rêvé de notre enfance. Je soupirai et procédai comme d'habitude un soir sur deux ,depuis que la petite avait passé ses neuf ans.

-_Nog_ ?  
-Oui, dit-elle.

Un temps passa. Mais je l'avais prévu, il fallait toujours qu'un certain nombre de minutes s'écoulent. Je soupirai en me redressant à côté d'elle.

-Louise. Recouche-toi.

Elle me regarda, ses yeux verts brillant à la lumière de l'aube qui se levait et qu'on apercevait par l'unique fenêtre sans rideaux de notre chambre. Une belle journée s'annonçait.  
Bientôt, elle me posera sa question.

-Anthonij, je ne comprends pas. Comment fais-tu pour rester si calme ? Comment fais-tu pour que _cette_ nuit ne vienne pas te hanter ?

Ses yeux étaient perdus dans son incompréhension. Et je ne connaissais qu'un moyen de l'en tirer.

-J'y pense chaque soir, mentis-je, je cauchemarde chaque heure. _Vader en Moeder_ me manquent beaucoup, _en_ _Luxemburg ook_, mais…

Je marquai un temps. Je devais le marquer.

-Mais ? me reprenait-elle quand le silence fut assez long.  
-C'était il y a dix ans. Il est plus que temps de passer à autre chose, dis-je le ton ferme, notre vie a changé depuis.

Et je la forçai à se recoucher d'une main appuyée sur son épaule. Elle ne protestera pas. Puis elle s'endormira à nouveau l'esprit tranquille, et quand elle se réveillera à l'appel d'Antonio, elle aura tout à fait oublié notre conversation, et le même schéma se répétera dans deux soirs. J'avais fini par lier ce comportement au traumatisme de la mort de nos parents et de notre frère. Elle n'avait que neuf ans, et je venais à peine de passer la barre de la douzaine. Je ne me rappelle plus de l'âge exact de _Luxemburg _mais il n'était qu'un bambin.  
Je me recouchai et fermai les yeux. Dix ans avaient passés et pourtant, je ne pouvais oublier cette nuit. Je ne la revivais pas aussi intensément que ma sœur certes, mais je n'oubliais pas. Je n'oublierai sans doute jamais.

* * *

_C'était un mois de décembre particulièrement froid et la neige recouvrait toutes les parcelles visibles de la terre. Il était minuit passée. Vader en Moeder venaient à peine de se coucher. Les murs de notre ferme étaient fins et nos chambres – celle de nos parents et la nôtre, celle des enfants – étaient côte à côte, ce qui nous permettait d'entendre précisément l'instant où, laissant aller leur corps fatigué sur la couchette dure et inhospitalière, nos parents s'endormaient, blottis l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir plus chaud. La ferme n'était jamais silencieuse. Entre la plainte du lit dont les lattes grincent sous le poids du corps qui se tourne, le vent du Nord qui fait trembler le toit, le meuglement d'une vache dans la grange et les respirations profondes de ma sœur et de mon petit frère dans notre couchette, il n'y avait que rarement un instant propice à l'assoupissement, une accalmie assez longue pour pouvoir sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.  
Néanmoins, je connaissais tous ces bruits familiers et je n'avais jamais ressenti une quelconque difficulté à m'endormir avec eux. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je fichais debout à cette heure et étais sûr que je serai exténué quand nos parents viendraient nous lever à six heures.  
Puis il y avait eu des voix.  
J'avais crû avoir rêvé quand, tendant l'oreille, je n'avais entendu rien plus que le souffle du vent sur le toit. Mais ces voix étaient revenues, suivies d'un coup de feu, très distinct dans le lointain. Je m'étais levé précipitamment, grimaçant au contact froid du sol sur mes pieds et m'étais hissé sur la pointe de ceux-ci pour contempler ce qui se passait par la fenêtre. J'avais une vue sur l'avant de la ferme. Des traces de pas fraiches dans la neige s'arrêtaient sous le porche. J'avais plissé les yeux pour tenter de discerner à qui elles appartenaient, mais sans succès. Un inconnu se dressait là, au beau milieu de la nuit, dans un froid sibérien. Soudain, je l'avais entendu converser j'avais alors redoublé d'attention et, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, m'étais précipité dans la chambre de mes parents pour la trouver vide. Je ne les avais pas entendus descendre pourtant ! Un autre coup de feu m'avait fait hurler. J'étais retourné dans ma chambre et m'étais jeté sur ma petite sœur en la secouant._

_-Louise ! Sta op ! Sta op !_

_Elle avait fini par ouvrir les yeux. Je l'avais forcée à se mettre debout, toute endormie qu'elle était puis étais retourné à la fenêtre. Ma mère était dehors, le corps courbé par le froid, tenant une lampe à huile. Sa lumière éclairait la taille et le buste de l'inconnu. Il portait de beaux vêtements aux ornements rares et sûrement très chers. Un reflet avait attiré mon attention, j'avais plissé les yeux avant de m'exclamer :_

_-Un fusil !_

_Et ce n'était que là que j'avais vu la tâche pourpre sur la neige. Les larmes de ma mère dont le visage était tordu par le chagrin. Les pieds d'un corps couché à ses côtés. Ça ne pouvait être que Vader. Et le liquide pourpre, son sang. Je m'étais figé.  
Un autre coup de feu. Ma sœur avait hurlé de stupeur. Et dehors, Moeder était tombée à son tour. La lampe s'était brisée dans sa chute et la flamme s'était éteinte. J'étais pétrifié._

_-Broertje ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_Louise avait secoué mon bras. J'étais resté amorphe et vide. Mon cerveau s'était arrêté. C'était à peine si je savais respirer. Vader en Moeder avaient été tués par cet inconnu. Je m'étais retourné vers ma petite sœur, le cœur battant, les yeux écarquillés._

_-Vader en Moeder zijn dood...avais-je murmuré.  
-Wat ? avait-elle répondu, effrayée._

_La porte de notre chambre s'était ouverte brusquement, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Louise s'était cachée derrière moi, pendant que moi, j'observais avec la plus grande appréhension l'inconnu au fusil._

_-Pays-Bas et Belgique ? avait-il demandé avec un accent qui n'était pas de chez nous._

_J'avais acquiescé. Il s'était approché de nous, avait inspecté la pièce du regard puis avait dit :_

_-Où est Luxembourg ?_

_Louise avait alors fait ce qu'il y avait de plus stupide à faire dans ce genre de situation elle avait couru vers la couchette, s'était saisi maladroitement de notre petit frère et l'avait tenu contre son buste. L'inconnu s'était avancé vers elle, pendant qu'elle reculait._

_-Damisela, donne-moi cet enfant, avait-il ordonné.  
-Non ! avait-elle courageusement – mais vainement – protesté._

_Elle avait fini par toucher le mur et se retrouver piégée dans un coin de la pièce. L'inconnu s'était arrêté près d'elle, une main tendue vers notre frère, une autre non loin de son fusil._

_-Damisela, avait-il insisté en avançant d'un pas menaçant._

_Poussant un cri, je m'étais jeté sur son arme et avais tenté de lui voler en tirant frénétiquement dessus. Dans un geste de violence inouïe, l'inconnu m'avait assené un coup de crosse sec sur le front qui m'avait fait tomber. Je m'étais mis à saigner, étourdi._

_-Perdón, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, avait-il grommelé._

_Il avait alors pris Luxemburg. Louise était tétanisée et s'était laissée glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol. L'inconnu avait soupiré en caressant le visage de notre petit frère. Ce geste m'avait rendu malade._

_-Celui-ci est mort, avait-il dit._

_Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers notre couchette, y avait délicatement placé Luxemburg et l'avait recouvert de draps, faute de linceul. Il avait marmonné « Qué tristeza la muerte súbita del bebé …». Puis, il s'était redressé, avait dévisagé tour à tour ma sœur sanglotant puis moi, le front en sang et avait dit :_

_-Je suis Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes sous domination espagnole._

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

J'ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre de Belgique et de Pays-Bas. Il était dix heures, et j'avais besoin d'Anthonij dans les plantations de tomates.

-¡Holaaaaa~ !

Un coussin vola dans ma direction, je l'évitai de justesse et au bruit de briques cassées qu'il fit en percutant le sol, je fus soulagé d'avoir eu de bons réflexes. Je croisai les yeux verts d'Anthonij qui pestait en néerlandais, assis dans le lit.

-Anthonij, j'ai besoin de toi dans les plantations de tomates.

Le blond pesta davantage dans sa langue mais finit par se lever. Il se saisit des cordons de son pantalon pyjama et se mit à les défaire. Puis, en tenant les bords, il tourna la tête vers moi :

-Tu comptes rester là longtemps à me mater l'hispanique ? grommela-t-il.

J'haussai les sourcils puis me mis à sourire.

-_¡Por supuesto que no! _m'exclamai-je.

Je remarquai alors l'emplacement vide dans le lit aux côtés d'Anthonij.

-Où est Louise ? demandai-je doucement.  
-_Weet niet_, sûrement à trainer avec ce Lovino Vargas.  
-Ah ! _Bueno_. Si tu la croises, dis-lui que je la cherche.  
-_En waarom _?

Il y avait comme une menace dans sa question. Je lui souris et lui dis, mon ton se voulant rassurant :

-J'aurais besoin d'elle pour préparer les friandises que je sers ce soir.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ce soir ?  
-Une petite soirée entre amis. Francis, Feliciano et Ludwig sont invités. Je t'en avais parlé.

Je pivotai sur mes talons, et m'apprêtai à partir.

-Si, durant la soirée toi et ta sœur vous sentiriez l'envie de nous rejoindre… commençai-je.  
-_Nee_, me coupa-t-il simplement.

J'haussai les épaules et partis rejoindre Lovino. Je fus quelque peu surpris lorsque je le trouvais seul.

-_¡Hola Lovino! ¿Cómo esta?_

Le garçon reposait à l'ombre d'un oranger. Et au regard amer qu'il me lança, je devinais que je l'avais interrompu dans sa _siesta_.

-Espèce de bâtard ! Tu ne voyais donc pas que je dormais ? rétorqua-t-il.  
-_Sí sí_, mais je voulais te demander si tu n'avais pas vue Belgique ?

L'Italien haussa un sourcil.

-Louise ? Non, pas depuis ce matin. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle se lève si tôt.

Je me grattai le menton pensivement.

-Ça ne lui ressemble pas de disparaître de la sorte, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…  
-Heh ? C'est quoi cette face d'idiot inquiet que tu me fais ? Louise est assez grande pour se débrouiller, putain !  
-_Sí, pero_ …  
-_No « ma » _! Si elle est partie, elle reviendra. Et maintenant, laisse-moi dormir !

Il me fit dos et se coucha contre l'écorce de l'arbre.

-Lovino, l'appelai-je. Il se retourna d'un seul coup.  
-_Santa Madre di Dio ! _Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?  
-Tu ne devrais pas être dans les plantations de tomate depuis une heure ? demandai-je nerveusement.

Il n'était pas rare que mon Lovino jure, mais lorsqu'il le faisait dans sa langue, c'est qu'il devait être particulièrement énervé. Et en effet, il se leva, s'approcha de moi l'air menaçant et me colla son pied à l'arrière-train en hurlant :

-_Dopo un sonnellino _!

* * *

Vocabulaire :

• Néerlandais

**Natuurlijk **: Naturellement / Bien sûr / Evidemment**  
Nog ? **: Encore ?  
**Sta op ! **: Debout !**  
Vader en Moeder **: Père et Mère**  
Luxemburg **: Luxembourg**  
Ook **: Aussi**  
Broertje **: Frérot**  
Vader en Moeder zijn dood **: Père et Mère sont morts**  
Wat **: Quoi**  
Weet niet **: Sais pas.**  
En waarom ? **: Et pourquoi ?_  
_**Nee **: Non

• Espagnol :

**Damisela **: Demoiselle / Damoiselle**  
Perdón **: Pardon / Désolé  
**Bueno **: Bien  
**¡Hola ! **: Salut ! / Bonjour !  
**¡Por supuesto que no! **: Bien que sûr que non !**  
¿Cómo esta? **: Comment ça va ?**  
Siesta **: Sieste**  
Sí **: Oui**  
Pero **: Mais  
**Qué tristeza la muerte súbita del bebé**: Quelle tristesse la mort subite du nourrisson

• Italien

**No « ma »**: Pas de « mais »  
**Santa Madre di Dio**: Sainte Mère de Dieu _  
_**Dopo un sonnellino**: Après la sieste

Petites notes :

La Belgique est un pays qui peut parler aussi bien Français que Néerlandais.  
Anthonij Van de Velde et Louise Verheyen ne sont pas les vrais noms humains de Pays-Bas et Belgique dans Hetalia, mais étant donné qu'ils n'en n'ont pas du tout (ou pas encore) dans l'anime/manga, j'ai dû leur en inventer un !  
J'espère que tout était clair, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction sur Hetalia ! Si une ou deux choses ne sont pas totalement claires pour vous, n'hésitez pas un m'envoyer un message avec vos questions et j'y répondrai ! Merci d'avoir lu, R&R s'il-vous plait !  
Chapitre 2 à venir ~

PS : Je travaille à la traduction anglaise / Working on english translation right now.


	2. Fruits de la passion

**Louise's POV**

J'avais toujours adoré me promener à _La Rambla_, ce grand rassemblement d'artistes, d'artisans, de marchands et de vendeurs de babioles qui s'étendait de_ la __Plaça de Catalunya _jusqu'au vieux port de _Barcelona_. Tout n'y était que rires et clameurs joyeuses, et m'y balader me donnait la réelle impression de vivre au rythme du battement de cœur de l'Espagne. Chose étonnante car elle n'était – et ne serait- jamais ma patrie.

Je m'étais levée tôt ce matin, afin d'être l'une des premières à trottiner sur la place. Ma liste de course partiellement écrite en français et en néerlandais bien calée entre mon index et mon majeur, j'étais allée de kiosque en kiosque à la recherche d'ingrédients pour les pâtisseries qu'Antonio servirait ce soir. J'avais trouvé tout ce dont j'avais besoin au bout de quinze petites minutes. Cependant, une telle rapidité m'avait donnée pour conséquences des pieds surchauffés dans leurs bottes, une mauvaise douleur musculaire dans le ventre, des bras chargés de sachets d'épices, de glaçages et de fruits frais, ainsi qu'un portefeuille complètement vide. Je songeai à mon frère ; il ne serait sûrement pas content de savoir que j'avais dépensé toute la somme de notre revenu mensuel, et surtout pas pour Antonio.  
Raison pour laquelle je comptais lui mentir.

Je pris le chemin du retour, marchant plus doucement à cause des sacs qui m'obstruaient en partie la vue. Je n'étais pas pressée, aussi je trainai exagérément, m'arrêtant de temps à autres devant une vitrine de boutique ou prenant une pause d'une vingtaine de minutes.  
J'étais perchée sur un mur épais cette fois. J'avais ôté bottes et chaussettes et, les pieds battant l'air d'avant en arrière, avais appuyé mon corps sur mes deux bras, tendus en arrière, mes yeux rivés vers le ciel bleu sans nuage. La douleur dans mon ventre s'estompa un peu.

Je me mis à réfléchir : aussi loin que je me souvienne, Anthonij avait toujours été une petite brute associable. S'exprimant de travers quand il en venait aux sentiments, c'était à peine s'il pouvait souffler des mots doux sans balbutier ou prendre un air extrêmement gêné. Alors souvent, il disait des mots qui cassaient, qui faisaient mal, et n'importe qui se serait senti vexé. Mais Papa et Maman connaissaient bien leur fils aîné, et moi, je comprenais bien mon frère. Nos parents lui rabâchaient sans cesse les oreilles avec des valeurs morales importantes – à l'époque, il ne semblait pas y prêter attention, mais compte tenu de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, et comment il se comporte, il faut croire qu'il avait fait preuve d'une écoute exemplaire et d'une mise en application assidue par après -, valeurs qui avaient tendance à le stresser face à ses responsabilités en tant qu'aîné de famille. Et lorsque c'était le cas, j'étais la première à le rassurer.

Puis il y avait eu l'invasion espagnole. Et tout avait changé. Papa, Maman et Luxembourg étaient morts. Anthonij et moi avions été élevés en Espagne et devions de temps en temps faire quelques tâches diverses – mais jamais trop lourdes, car si nous étions sous domination, c'était avant tout pour embellir l'image de conquérant d'Antonio -. Et puis, à part ça, il nous aimait beaucoup. Après m'être accommodée à sa présence, je n'avais jamais autant ri qu'avec lui. Et ça se voyait qu'il aimait les enfants. Même si Anthonij était – et est toujours – distant à son égard, Antonio revenait le voir, le taquinait et essayait de le faire rire. Il réussissait quelques rares fois.  
Nous avons grandi, moi comme ma complicité avec l'espagnol, et mon frère avec sa distance. A force, j'avais fini par ne plus savoir comment lui parler.  
Et davantage lorsque j'étais tombée amoureuse d'Antonio.

**Anthonij's POV**

Je fredonnai une chanson. Je sais pas laquelle. La pipe de mon père dans la bouche. C'est de la marijuana qui brûle. Et de la bonne !  
J'étais dans la cuisine, en train de laver les assiettes. Il faisait nuit. Je pouvais entendre les rires de la petite soirée entre amis d'Antonio, juste à côté. Marre-toi bien espèce d'enflure pendant que je lave tes restes ! J'ai jamais pu le supporter. D'abord, pour plusieurs raisons personnelles qui me paraissent évidentes. Ensuite, parce qu'il tourne trop autour de ma sœur. Et dernièrement, parce qu'il a toujours été _heel dom_.

-Salut !

La porte battante de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur ma sœur, en train de la pousser avec son dos, les bras chargés de paquets. Je laissai tomber l'assiette que je lavais dans l'eau chaude et me précipitai pour la soulager de sa charge.

-Merci ! fredonna-t-elle en me passant devant.  
-T'es en retard, marmonnai-je, la pipe en bouche.  
-Pose ça là, m'ignora-t-elle en désignant le comptoir pendant qu'elle enfilait un vieux tablier et se lavait les mains.  
-T'es très en retard, répétai-je, ça fait longtemps que les invités sont arrivés.  
-Je sais !  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?

Je retournai à mon évier et mes assiettes sales pendant qu'elle s'affairait à son plan de travail.

-J'ai trainé.  
-_Waar _?  
-_La __Plaça de Catalunya_.  
-De ce matin jusqu'à l'après-midi ?  
-Oui ! s'exaspéra-t-elle, et maintenant dis-moi, est-ce qu'ils sont loin du dessert ou pas ?

Elle désigna la porte d'où les rires provenaient.

-C'est bon, ils viennent de terminer l'entrée, calme-toi, lui dis-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

Je retirai une main de l'eau pour la faire saisir la pipe et soufflai un gros nuage de fumée dans la figure de ma sœur. Elle sursauta et se mit à balayer vivement l'air en râlant.

-Anthonij !  
-Quoi ? C'est de la marijuana, c'est pas mauvais.  
-Je sais ce que _c'est_, merci ! répliqua-t-elle en dissipant les derniers nuages d'un geste de la main.  
-T'en veux ? demandai-je en frottant mollement une assiette.  
-Non.

Elle se mit à casser des œufs dans un plat rond et ajouter du beurre et de la farine avec la dextérité qu'ont les gens qui savent ce qu'ils font. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son travail, et moi, sur son visage.

-T'as l'air tendue, dis-je en entamant une nouvelle assiette.  
-Je suis fatiguée et j'ai mal partout.  
-Prends un bain chaud.  
-Peut-être demain. Ce soir, je n'ai pas le temps.  
-Tu comptes te coucher tard ?  
-Oui. Tu connais Antonio, après une fête, c'est à moi de nettoyer.  
-_Het is dom_.  
-_Wat _?  
-Que tu nettoies après chaque fête. Seule.  
-Antonio refuse que tu m'aides.  
-_En het is heel dom_.  
-Ça ne t'empêche pas de lui désobéir pourtant.

Elle désigna l'assiette que j'étais en train de laver. Je la lâchai doucement dans l'eau chaude et savonnée.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?  
-Non, reste. Quand je cuisine, j'aime t'avoir près de moi.

J'acquiesçai. Je ressaisis l'assiette et la sortis de l'eau pour la sécher, recrachant une nouvelle bouffée de marijuana. Louise grimaça.

-Anthonij, arrête ça !  
-Pourquoi ? L'odeur te dérange ?  
-Profondément, oui.  
-Elle ne t'a jamais dérangée avant, pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle marqua un temps pendant lequel ses mains pétrissaient mécaniquement une pâte dans le bol rond. Ses yeux verts se perdirent un instant dans la réflexion.

-Je cuisine, les aliments vont prendre l'odeur de la drogue. Antonio ne sera pas content.  
-Tant mieux, son malheur fera mon bonheur.  
-Ne dis pas ça, répliqua-t-elle doucement.  
-Ne le protège pas ! m'exclamai-je, surpris.  
-Je ne le protège pas. Je te conseille juste de ne pas dire des phrases aussi froides, s'agaça-t-elle.

Un temps passa pendant lequel le bruit des coups de fouet, d'assiettes tombant ou sortant de l'eau, les rires d'Antonio et ses amis et mes bouffées tirées sur la pipe furent tout ce qu'on entendit. Puis ma sœur soupira, passant une main sur son front. Posant la dernière assiette sèche sur la pile d'assiettes propres, je me retournai, m'appuyai sur le rebord de l'évier et retirai la pipe qui avait appartenue à notre père de ma bouche avant de la regarder longuement.

-Tu es exténuée. Laisse-moi m'occuper du nettoyage d'après fête, rien que pour ce soir.  
-Non, c'est ma tâche. Tu as les tiennes.  
-Je négocierai avec Antonio, l'ignorai-je, vue à quel point il t'apprécie, il ne dira pas non.

Elle se figea dans ses moindres mouvements. Même ses mains avaient arrêté de cuisiner. Elle cligna des yeux et me regarda, me souriant bizarrement.

-Anthonij, Antonio ne m'apprécie pas voyons !  
-Ça crève les yeux.  
-Tu sais, il t'aime aussi.  
-Dég' ! crachai-je avec effroi.  
-Tu devrais lui être un peu plus reconnaissant.  
-Pour quoi ? m'emportai-je, pour avoir tué nos parents et volé notre vie ? Ah oui, si c'est le cas, merci beaucoup Antonio !

Louise n'aimait pas que je crie, et encore moins sur elle. Je le voyais bien, ça la rendait triste. Elle baissa les yeux et retourna à sa cuisine.

-Il nous a élevé avec amour malgré tout. Et rien ne l'obligeait à le faire, murmura-t-elle.

Je ne trouvai rien à lui répondre et un froid tomba. Si elle tenait tant à le faire son rangement d'après fête, après tout, qu'elle se débrouille ! Je mis à tapoter mes doigts nerveusement sur le bord de l'évier.

-Louise. J'ai un projet, lâchai-je finalement.

Je marquai un temps pour observer sa réaction. Elle avait gardé les yeux rivés sur ses gestes.

-Quel projet ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.  
-Un projet… qui pourrait nous rendre libres à nouveau.

Elle leva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, nous faisant tourner la tête. Lovino s'arrêta sur le seuil.

**Lovino's POV**

-Anthonij ! criai-je, encore en train de fumer ta drogue ?  
-T'en veux ? me demanda le blond, l'air désinvolte.  
-Jamais ! Tu ne sais pas que ça te bousille le cerveau ces trucs-là ?  
-Eh bien ? Ça n'empêche pas de vivre, même en étant arriéré, la preuve, t'es bien là toi, dit-il le ton moqueur, en inspirant une nouvelle bouffée.  
-Tu viens d'insinuer que je suis stupide ? m'emportai-je, profondément vexé.  
-J'insinue pas, je _dis _que tu _es _stupide.  
-Anthonij, retire ça.

C'était la voix de Louise. Je ne l'avais pas vue, cachée derrière la taille imposante de son frère. Un sourire fier s'étira aux coins de mes lèvres et m'adressant au néerlandais, je dis :

-T'as de la chance que Louise soit là, sinon, je t'aurais démonté depuis longtemps, espèce de bâtard !  
-Je tremble, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je réfrénai une puissante envie de lui en coller une. Mais je me contrôlai pour Louise, je savais que ça lui ferait de la peine. Et puis, je n'étais pas venu dans les cuisines pour ça.

-Anthonij, Antonio te veut dans tes quartiers.  
-C'est la meilleure maintenant, il me force à aller dans ma chambre.  
-C'est un ordre, insistai-je.  
-J'irai pas, rétorqua-t-il.  
-Tu iras !  
-_Nee_.  
-_Sì _!  
_-Nee_.  
-_Sì_ !  
_-Nee_.  
-_Sì_ !  
-Vous avez fini oui ? s'esclaffa Louise, on dirait des enfants !

Elle passa entre nous et s'arrêta, un plat couvert de pots où une pâte claire reposait. Elle tourna la tête vers son frère.

-_Anthonij, gaat naar boven hebt je niets te doen hier_.  
-_Ik zal niet gaan _!  
-Anthonij.

Louise lança un regard noir au blond. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit tout à l'heure, mais en tout cas, ça sembla fonctionner car Anthonij soupira, tourna les talons et quitta la cuisine. La porte battit l'air rapidement et longtemps, indiquant qu'il l'avait poussée avec force et colère. Pendant ce temps, Louise avait placé son plat dans le four et réglé la température. Elle se frotta les mains sur son tablier en s'approchant de moi avec un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est toujours comme ça, dit-elle.  
-C'est un idiot, ronchonnai-je.  
-Je sais, mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, quand on le comprend c'est vraiment une personne adorable, m'assura-t-elle doucement.

Elle bailla et pendant qu'une main se plaça devant sa bouche, une autre s'attarda sur son ventre. Mes yeux étaient restés sur la deuxième.

-Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ? demandai-je calmement.  
-Non, répondit-elle simplement.  
-Et pour toi et Antonio ?  
-Non plus. J'attends le bon moment.  
-Tu sais, il faudrait lui dire maintenant, avant qu'il ne le découvre tout seul.

Je désignai son ventre.

-Il y en a un qui ne pourra pas attendre des mois avant d'être visible.  
-Je pourrais prétendre que j'ai grossi.  
-Anthonij n'est pas si idiot que j'aimerai le croire, Louise, tu le sais mieux que moi. Il sera peut-être dupe pour le premier trimestre, mais après ? D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il ne te suspecte pas déjà quand tu vomis et que tu te fatigues sans raisons ?

Je me saisis de ses mains et la regardai dans les yeux.

-Je te le dis en tant qu'ami et confident, Louise. Ne tarde plus davantage.  
-Je… Je ne sais pas Lovi.

L'entendre me surnommer si affectueusement me fit frissonner.

-Et s'il s'emporte ? Si dans la colère, il …  
-Alors je serai là, la coupai-je, pour te protéger. Toi, comme _il bambino_.

* * *

Ouuuh Louise est enceinte ! x3  
Pourquoi Anthonij fume de la drogue ? Parce qu'il représente les Pays-Bas, et plus particulièrement dans ce chapitre, la ville d'Amsterdam, qui est trèèès libérale sur la consommation de drogues.

PS : Je prendrai un peu plus de temps pour la traduction anglaise je pense, il se peut qu'elle n'arrive que la semaine prochaine ._.'

Vocabulaire :

• Espagnol

_la __Plaça de Catalunya _: La Place des Catalans  
_Barcelona _: Barcelone  
_La Rambla _: La Rambla ( fameuse place de Barcelone )

• Néerlandais

_heel dom _: très con/stupide/bête  
_En het is heel dom _: Et c'est très con/stupide/bête  
_Anthonij, gaat naar boven hebt je niets te doen hier _: Anthonij, va en haut tu n'as rien à faire ici  
_Ik zal niet gaan _! : Je n'irai pas !

• Italien

_il bambino _: le bébé/l'enfant. 


End file.
